The present invention relates to a structure designed for supporting the main portion of an electrical apparatus for electrical control or protection in a medium-voltage electrical cell, the said structure being placed on a bearing surface.
Such structures consisting mainly of uprights, of crossmembers and of cladding metal sheets are known and their installation requires the use of a table and installation template.
Specifically, the current designs of medium-voltage items of equipment is adapted to the current fabrication method, this fabrication being carried out in fitting units dedicated to this installation, in which specialized teams are trained in the product and have the tools and means for carrying out the installation. This means that it is difficult to entrust the installation of such structures to external panel builders.
The present invention solves these problems and proposes a supporting structure for an electrical apparatus for the electrical control or protection of a medium-voltage electrical cell, that is of simple design, comprising a reduced number of parts and being very easy to install because it requires very little toolage for carrying out the installation and has only a reduced number of assembly points.